Agreement of a dark side
by Altaira-Snape
Summary: Spielt nach dem 5. Schuljahr. Harry verzweifelt, kennen wir ja alle schon. Wird später auf jedenfall interssanter, da man sich nicht in die Kriege anderer Wesen einmischen sollte...Warnung für 1. Kapitel: DarkSuizidversuch


Meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic. Hoffe sie stößt auf Anklang, denn ich hab mir vor genommen nur auf Kommentare hin weiter zuschreiben, damit ich auch weis woran ich bin und sie nicht umsonst weiter schreibe. Natürlich freue ich mich über Kommis, keine Frage. Ich denke mal, da die FF noch in Entwicklung steckt, nehme ich vorab noch keine Stellung in welche Richtung sie geht und Vorschläge sind auch willkommen. Das zum Vorwort und nun die eigentliche FF

**1.Kapitel: Feelings**

Durchnässt bis auf die Knochen kämpfe ich gegen die aufkommende Müdigkeit an, die mich schon seit Anbeginn der Sommerferien verfolgt. Keine Nacht ist seit her vergangen in der ich richtig schlafen konnte. Stören tut es mich jedoch nicht sonderlich. Nur mein Körper scheint unter dem Schlafmangel zu leiden, was ich aber mehr verdränge, anstatt ihm seine wahrscheinlich wohlverdiente Ruhe zu geben.

Schleppend nehme ich eine Stufe nach der anderen, die scheinbar immer größer werden. Doch es ist nur Einbildung. Wie so vieles. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, als ich weiter ab vom Hügel nach Hogsmead saß und einfach nur vor mich hinstarrte, den Regen vergessend. Einfach alles vergessend. Doch da war nichts. So oft ich mich auch umsah, die triste Welt zeigte keine Anzeichen einer anderen Person, eines Lebewesens. Und selbst wenn dort noch jemand anderes gewesen seien sollte, interessiert es mich nicht sonderlich.

Noch fünf Schritte und ich erreiche das Eingangstor. Der kalte, aufkommende Wind meldet den herannahenden Herbst an und streift meine Kleidung, die mittlerweile ekelhaft an meiner Haut klebt, dank des Regens der die ganze Nacht angehalten hat und erst vor wenigen Minuten aufgehört hat.

Ich bemerke wie mein Körper anfängt heftig zu zittern, doch auch das ist mir egal. Sollte doch mein Körper machen was er wollte, geistig bin ich schon lange abwesend. Genau diese Gleichgültigkeit haben auch Ron und Hermine nicht mehr ausgehalten und haben sich von mir abgewandt. Ein freudloses Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen, als ich an Hermines Worte zurück denke:

Ich solle mich nicht so gehen lassen! Das hätte Sirius nicht so gewollt!´ Pah! Sie weis noch weniger über Sirius, als ich, also woher nimmt sie sich die Frechheit so etwas zu behaupten!

Harry reiß dich zusammen! Es ist bedauerlich, doch kannst du nicht ewig so weiter machen! Denk an deinen Abschluss! ´ Da kam bei ihr mal wieder die strebsame und mitfühlende Schülerin raus. Oh ja, das ist Hermine Granger wie sie Leibt und Lebt! Seit wann ich so sarkastische Gedankengänge hab? Das weis ich selbst nicht, doch stören sie mich nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil, mein Lächeln nimmt etwas von Gehässigkeit und trotzdem grenzenloser Trauer an.

Mit diesen Worten bewies sie mir, dass sie nicht wusste wie es ist einen Menschen zu verlieren. Einen Menschen mit dem man auch in schlechten Zeiten noch ein Lächeln austauschen konnte, mit dem man wenige, aber wertvolle Erinnerungen verbindet.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe um ein seufzen der Trauer zu unterdrücken.

Nein! Das muss aufhören! Ich sollte mir angewöhnen bei solchen Gedanken, keinen Mucks von mir zu geben! Ich will und kann keine Schwäche zeigen, schon gar nicht, bei dem Bild wie Ron mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick zu mir, hinter Hermine herdackelt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, das Granger´ da auf jedenfall ihre Finger im Spiel hatte.

Harry entscheide dich! Du kannst nicht ewig Sirius nachtrauern! Wenn du eine Antwort hast, dann komm zu uns, aber bis dahin überleg dir gut, was dir wichtiger ist! Deine Freunde oder die Einsamkeit?! ´ Genau das waren ihre letzten Worte an mich, bevor sich beide von mir abwandten. Das ist nun zwei Wochen her und noch immer habe ich keine Antwort.

Ich schätze die Einsamkeit sehr, doch fehlen mir in gewisser Weise schon die aufmunternden Gesten der Zwei. Ich spüre wie mein Kopf anfängt sich bemerkbar zu machen und zwar mit unerträglichen Schmerzen. Schmerzen die meinen Kopf zu zerbersten drohen. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Des öfteren hatte ich in den letzten Tagen das Gefühl eine Horde Irrwichte trample durch meinen Kopf.

Mit einem leisen, schmerzverzerrten Seufzen massiere ich mir die Schläfen. Ich sollte aufhören soviel zu Denken und endlich reingehen.

So leise wie es die Tore erlauben, öffne ich diese einen Spalt und schleiche, wie eine Katze auf Samtpfoten, in die scheinbar leerliegende, na gut sah man von den sich rege in den Portraits bewegenden Personen und nicht einordbaren Wesen ab, riesige Eingangshalle.

Den ein oder anderen vorwurfvollen Blick fange ich mit meinen smaragdgrünen Augen auf, mache mir aber nichts weiter draus und setze meinen Weg in den Gryffindorturm fort, wobei mir allerdings empörte Augenpaare folgen.

Was interessiert es mich, welch große Ankündigung Dumbledore macht? Ich kann mir eh schon denken worum es geht. Sicherlich hat er einen Lebensmüden gefunden, der den Job des Vgddk-Lehrers übernimmt oder gar Snape diese Aufgabe zu kommen lassen. Ja das würde diesem arroganten, gefühlskalten, miesen Giftmischer so passen und ich würde noch ein Stückchen mehr, meiner eh schon kaum vorhanden Freude verlieren. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist nun einmal mein Lieblingsfach und am meisten Spaß hatten wir wohl bei unseren ehemaligen Lehrer und guten Freund meines Vaters und Sirius, Remus Lupin. Aber ihn werd ich wohl vorerst nicht so schnell wiedersehen. Allein schon wegen der neuen Verordnung, wonach dunkle, magische Wesen ein entsprechendes Tattoo an der Seite von ihrem Hals tragen müssen. Der Ausgang für eben solche „Exemplare" ist auf wenige Stunden beschränkt, was ich reichlich lächerlich finde. Als ob ein Werwolf am helllichten Tag Leute angreifen würde... Einfach lachhaft.

Eine nicht grad freundlich gesinnte Stimme holt mich aus meinen wirrer werdenden Gedanken zurück in die Realität und mein Blick trifft den der in rosa gekleideten, fetten Dame.

"Ach sieh an, der junge Mann ist doch noch gewillt mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken! Solltest du nicht in der großen Halle sein? Typisch die Jungend von heute, hat einfach keinen Respekt mehr!" schnattert diese, samt tadelnden Blick auf mich ein.

Schnell murmle ich eine nicht erstgemeinte Entschuldigung und ohne weitere Erklärungen etwas deutlicher das Passwort, für den Gemeinschaftsraum, hinterher.

Zu einer weiteren Schimpftirade ansetzend schwingt das Portrait zur Seite, doch die Worte dringen schon gar nicht mehr zu mir durch. Ich will jetzt erst mal meine Ruhe. Vor allem vor meinen eigenen Gedanken, die meine Stimmung immer wieder zwischen überschwänglicher Trauer, überschäumender Wut und

alles einnehmender Gleichgültigkeit schwanken lässt. Nur leider kann ich diese Gedanken und auch Erinnerungen nicht einfach so abstellen. Verdrängen schon, aber nicht komplett auslöschen, das wäre zu schön und der Muggelweisheit herausnehmend, viel zu einfach.

Resignierend seufzend folge ich der Treppe die hoch zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs führt. Eine warme Dusche und mein weiches Bett dürften eine Lösung sein, um vorerst ein wenig abzuspannen.

Gedacht getan. Im Bad angekommen, lasse ich meine durchnässte Kleidung mit einem einfachen Zauber verschwinden und drehe mir warmes Wasser auf, unter das ich mich auch sogleich stelle.

Langsam fließt es meinen Körper hinab, der für seine sechzehn Jahre doch schon recht groß, aber viel zu dünn ist. Eine Folge der letzten Monate ohne richtige Ernährung. Molly Weasley hätte sich fürchterlich aufgeregt, doch zum Glück hat sie mich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie ist wirklich nett, übertreibt es aber gerne mit der Fürsorge. Allmählich scheinen sich meine angespannten Muskeln zu lösen, doch wirklich warm werden will mir nicht. Ich dreh das Wasser bis zum Anschlag auf die rote Seite. Meine Haut beginnt zu kribbeln, signalisiert mir das es viel zu heiß ist, doch kann ich nicht hören. Unweigerlich sind die Gedanken wieder bei den Bildern von vor den Ferien.

Sirius.

Wie er von einem Zauberspruch, wie von einem Blitz getroffen wird. Die Augen die sich verdrehen. Der Körper, der wie durch einen Sog in den Spiegel gleitet.

Schreie.

Meine Schreie. Laut, verzweifelt.

Jetzt erst spür ich, das es brennt. Die Hitze des Wassers, das meine Haut zu verbrennen, ja regelrecht zu verglühen scheint. Ich stelle das Wasser auf eiskalt, ohne das ich wirklich Notiz davon nehme, außer der Tatsache, das es so angenehmer ist. Es kommt meinem inneren Zustand ein Stück näher. Eisiger Kälte.

Die Tränen die unaufhaltsam begonnen haben zu fließen bleiben nicht unbemerkt, obwohl ich tatsächlich bis eben annahm es sei das Wasser, was aus dem Duschkopf kommt. Wieso treffen mich die Erinnerungen immer so unvorbereitet und gerade dann, wenn ich nicht mit ihnen rechne, sie nicht sehen will?! Nur dumpf bekomm ich mit, wie ich an der Duschkabine hinunter gleite. Das Wasser prasselt auf mich nieder. Als würde es mich auslachen wollen geht es auf meinen Körper nieder. Hilflos ziehe ich die Beine an, schlinge die von der Kälte taub gewordenen Arme um diese und wünsch mit nur noch ein Loch in das ich versinken kann. Die Schluchzer, bis eben noch unterdrückt, werden lauter. Ich bin so schwach! Noch nicht mal meine Tränen kann ich zurück halten! Vielleicht haben mich Hermine und Ron ja gerade deswegen im Stich gelassen?! Sie haben meine Schwäche gesehen und können damit nicht leben... Harry Potter hat nicht schwach zu sein! Er ist ja der jenige welcher, der den dunklen Lord besiegen muss!

Was die Zauberwelt wohl ohne mich machen würde? Vielleicht im Chaos versinken, weil sie niemanden haben auf den sie diese Last bürden können? Oder sie verstecken sich hinter Dumbledores Robenzipfel und sagen „So tun Sie doch endlich etwas, um uns zu retten!" Eine Vorstellung die mich leicht zum Schmunzeln bringt. Nicht freudig, eher bitter.

Das ist eine Welt auf die ich gut und gern verzichten kann... Zu verlieren hab ich doch eh nichts mehr und eigentlich wäre es doch jetzt ganz einfach!

Das Rasiermesser, benutzt von Dean heut morgen, liegt doch noch immer auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken...

Schon länger hab ich mich mit zauberstabloser Magie beschäftigt ohne das Wissen von jemand anderen, so ist es mir auch ein leichtes die Klinge zu mir zu bewegen. Noch nie ist mir auf gefallen, das Stahl so im Licht schimmert. So hoffnungsvoll...

Ich greife nach dem scharfen Werkzeug, ungeachtet des noch immer laufenden Wassers und betrachte es für einen winzigen Moment.

Du machst das einzigst Richtige hör ich ein Stimmchen, meinen eh beschränkten Verstand durch brechen. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen blicke ich auf mein linkes Handgelenk, an dieses ich nun die Rasierklinge lege. Tu es! Oder kannst du nicht mal das Potter?! schnarrt mich das Stimmchen an, die seltsamerweise Ähnlichkeit mit Snapes Stimme hat. Sicher wieder nur Einbildung, sag ich mir, obwohl ich mir diesmal damit nicht so sicher bin. Den Druck etwas verstärkend, sehe ich den ersten kleinen Blutrinnsal auf meine Haut hinab gleiten und wie er sich mit dem Wasser vermischt. Das ist nicht genug! Rufe ich gedanklich aus und beginne mit der Klinge die Haut zu spalten. Der Schmerz, der sich durch meine Nervenbahnen frisst, kurbelt mein Adrenalin an. Ich hab erwartet, das es mehr weh tun würde, anstelle dessen tritt ein süßes Gefühl ein. Das Gefühl doch noch Leben in mir zu tragen.

Aber nicht mehr lange, dafür werde ich schon sorgen...

Die Welle des willkommenen Schmerzes nimmt jedoch all zu bald wieder ab und ich beschließe weiter zu machen. Noch ein Schnitt in die helle, nun nicht mehr makellose, Haut. Wieder wird die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit von dem Wasser mit gerissen und hinab gespült. Mit tranceähnlicher Faszination blicke ich dem dahinschwimmenden Lebenssaft hinterher. Und noch ein Schnitt...

Nicht mehr lange ich kann es spüren, wie sich meine Sinne langsam aber sicher trüben, verabschieden.

Vielleicht sollte ich noch einen machen? Zum wiederholten male setzte ich die Klinge an, rutsche aber leicht ab und fluche leise. Ein Kratzer, nicht weiter von Bedeutung, ziert meinen Unterarm. Was solls, ist eh nicht mehr von belang. Den Griff versuchend fester um die Klinge werden zu lassen, setze ich noch mal an, werde jedoch durch eine Hand gestoppt.

„Was hast du getan?! Harry, was beim Barte Merlins hast du getan?!"

Wer war das? Und vor allem, warum brüllt mich dieser jemand so panisch an?

Ich werde an der Schulter gepackt und leicht geschüttelt.

„Bleib wach! Hilfe kommt gleich!"

Hilfe?! Ich will keine! Sieht man das denn nicht! Meine Eltern und Sirius warten doch sicher schon auf mich!

Ein kaum vernehmliches, reißendes Geräusch geht von der Person aus und ich merke wie mir etwas um mein Handgelenk gebunden wird. Ich will mich wehren, doch mein Körper spielt nicht mit. Schlafen, das möchte ich jetzt und schließe meine Augen, den Schleier der sich vor diese gelegt hatte ausblendend. Schwärze umfängt mich die ich willkommen heißen möchte, doch werde ich schon wieder an der Schulter gerüttelt. Wer bei Godric Gryffindor will mich hier vom Ableben abhalten?! Träge und unter einigen Aufwand schaffe ich es meine Smaragde einen Spalt zu öffnen. Ich sehe jedoch nicht viel, kann nur Schemenhaft jemanden erkennen. Bis mich die Erkenntnis trifft, wie ein kräftiger Tritt in den Magen.

„R...r..." Und dann ist alles weg. Nur noch Schwarz. Und ich bin frei von jeglichem Gefühl.

TBC?

An dieser Stelle würde mich eure Meinung, dann doch interessieren. 

LG Shala


End file.
